Blood Link
by Blackcat0989
Summary: Yugi is a regular boy living in a seemingly regular world... that is, until he is found by Yami, a vampire with unknown intentions. And just who are the people that Yami's so afraid of? Crossover with GX and 5Ds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Insomnia

I couldn't sleep. That was all. What a stupid reason to get into such a horrible situation. If only I'd been able to sleep that night. Maybe then none of this would have happened.

My name is Yugi Mutou. I am eighteen years old and I attend Domino High School. And sometimes – well, a lot of the time - I have trouble sleeping and decide to walk around the streets at night. Mostly because I'm bored. That's what I was doing the night _it _happened, if you're interested. I know, I know, not the smartest decision on my part, but I hadn't slept properly in days, so I wasn't at my best.

They attacked me when I was nearly home.

It was a group of five older boys. They cornered me near my house, wanting some late night entertainment, I guess. They pulled me into an alleyway before they had started their fun, ignoring my yells and cries. One of them smashed me against the brick wall, laughing, while the others egged him on.

"Come on! Get him!" one of them yelled.

"Weaklings shouldn't be out so late!" another said. "Isn't it past your bedtime, kid?"

I didn't say anything - not out of some kind of stoic determination or bravery, though. I wasn't even biding my time. It was just that there was nothing I could say that would make my situation better. It would be better to just wait for them to get bored. I fell slack against the bully's grip, hopelessly anticipating the first blow.

It came like the swing of a mallet, knocking all the breath out of me. I gasped and curled in on myself, my breath wheezing from my lungs and blood dripping from a bite mark on my lip. The sound of the gang's laughter echoed in my ears, mixing with the ringing caused by the attack. I saw another blow coming towards me, and I cringed –

And then it all stopped.

I looked up. The guy still had a grip on my collar, but they had all turned their attention elsewhere.

At the mouth of the alley stood a tall, dark figure. I couldn't see him properly, but I managed to make out his spiked hair before he gestured his hand to the shadows pooling by the brick walls.

The darkness grew and rippled, reaching out for the gang like ghostly fingers. They stood there, staring in disbelief as the shadows reached for them, the disbelief turning to fear when one of the boys started screaming. Blood dripped from multiple wounds on his legs and arms. They reeled back, looking frantically around for an escape route, but finding none before the darkness got them.

Then I realised the darkness was coming for me too. I shrank back, but didn't run, recognising that it was hopeless. The darkness reached out for me and I braced myself, but it didn't cut me or hurt me. Instead it wrapped me in a soothing embrace.

The agonised screams of the boys were the last thing I heard before I slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>I wondered why I saved him. It wasn<em>_'__t out of pity, or mercy, or kindness - not in the slightest. I didn__'__t even know if I was capable of those emotions any longer. But if I had to venture a guess or two, I__'__d have said it would be because…he looked so familiar to me, like I__'__d seen him or someone like him before. I wondered if I know him from somewhere…_

_Oh, and another reason… he smelled delicious. His scent was intoxicating. Just that first sniff almost made me lose myself. _

_And so…well. I set the shadows on those humans, and brought the boy out of the dark and into the sky with me. I saved him._

_Why, I wondered? _

_Why?_

* * *

><p>I woke some time later. The first thing I noticed was the wind ruffling my hair. The second thing was that my face was pressed to someone's chest.<p>

…_what? _ Last thing I remembered was walking in the streets…that group of boys…their screams as they –

I jerked my face away from the stranger, struggling to try and get out of his arms.

"I'd like to advise you not to try anything," a deep voice said, stopping my movements. I glanced up at the stranger. Spiky hair that looked a lot like mine and bright red eyes. Strange - I had thought I was awake, but this was too dreamlike to be real. I was asleep? Really asleep? I felt hope rising.

Then I looked down, and wished that I hadn't.

We were very high up. Possibly amongst the tops of the tallest buildings in Domino. It felt like the ground was miles away. But we were not standing on the roof of some high rise building… no… we were flying several hundred metres above the street -

I yelled out in fright and clung to the surface I was sitting on, my entire body shaking with terror. My hands touched something… something leathery and rough and soft all at the same time. The feel was so alien and contradictory to itself that it sent my mind reeling. Looking closer, the source of the feeling was not there at all, just a patch of darkness darker than the night sky. But at a closer look, I saw what it really was. A set of dark bat-shaped wings were stretched out on either side of us, flapping lazily as we glided out of the city and into the bordering countryside.

Well, who said dreams had to make sense…

"Who are you?" I asked, cursing my shaking voice. "Where are we going?"

"I, little one, am the one who saved you from those… wastes of space," the baritone voice said. "You can call me Yami."

Little one? He actually said that? What century was this mysterious dream person from? Oh well, I thought, can't argue with mysterious dream guys. He was obviously a lot stronger than me, so I decided not to try.

Saved me from those wastes of space? Oh, so the dream person obviously knew about the gang who attacked me.

Wait a sec. "Yami…" I said, frowning. "As in… darkness?"

"_Yes_, as in darkness."

He was called darkness. There had been that darkness in the alleyway. Those wings…

"What are you?" I asked calmly. It couldn't hurt to know what my dreams came up with.

He seemed to hesitate before answering. "I am… a friend…"

Apparently he misunderstood me. "I mean… _what_ are you? What are these wings? How did you cut up that gang like that?" I clarified. "I didn't see you land a single blow, but they were screaming in pain and there was blood."

"I'll explain later," he sighed, shifting me so that one hand covered my eyes. "But for now, sleep."

Wait, I wanted to tell him. You're not real. You have to explain now. You don't get the same dream twice. You can't make me sleep. I'm already asleep…

You never get the same dream twice? _Who am I …kidding…_

Darkness crawled into my field of vision, blocking out what little I could see. My mind grew hazy, the blackness creeping up to me and dragging me down.

* * *

><p><em>He woke faster than I expected. I had originally thought that he would sleep until we reached the mansion, so it shocked me when he woke during the flight. His violent wriggling meant I had to hold him tighter lest he fall to his death. <em>

_I had hoped that he__'__d stay comatose for the whole journey. His wakening had ruined my plans of keeping my identity a secret __–__ keeping the secret of my true nature. Granted, I didn__'__t _need_ to show him my _true_ form, but still… he__'__d seen my wings… and he probably remembered my __'__fight__'__ against his tormentors, if you could call it that. They didn__'__t put up much of a fight at all…_

_But I couldn__'__t change what I__'__d done, so I put it behind me and focused on getting to safety… to the place where _they_ couldn__'__t find me…_

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling more refreshed than I had for ages. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning widely. I blinked the sleep from my eyes, gripping the silk sheets in a tight grip. And froze.<p>

_Silk? I don__'__t have silk sheets…_

I looked around, feeling more and more uncomfortable every second. Just where on earth was I? Not my own bed in my own room, that was for sure.

The room I was currently in was much larger than my room, with a red carpet covering the floor and pale cream walls. There was a wardrobe on the far side of the room, its brown wood carved with intricate vine patterns. There was a desk of the same wood and a side table on both sides of the bed on which I was sitting. The bed itself was a four-poster, draped with transparent red curtains which were drawn back to the foot of the bed and tied with red satin ribbons. The sheets were made of red silk, a bit too flamboyant for my tastes. Whoever owned the place had a lot of money to burn.

What was I doing here? I didn't remember coming here at all. The last thing I remembered was a strange dream – and before that… I wasn't sure. It was late at night so I went for a walk…and then…a weird dream. The only answer was that someone must have kidnapped me. I let the conclusion wash over me a bit.

"Well, I see you're awake," a voice said, making me jump with shock. In the doorway stood a teenage boy, his brown eyes shining. He was dressed in clothes which seemed to be from the Victorian era, and his hair was styled to so that the bottom half was dark brown while the top was a light caramel with two dark strands flopping over his shoulders.

"Alright, this is just too weird," I said angrily. "Where the hell am I? Who brought me here? What on earth is this place?" I tossed the sheets aside and glared at the boy. Was it him who kidnapped me? No, it was someone else… "Why am I here? And just who are _you _meant to be?"

The boy laughed, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. He dragged a chair nearer to the bed and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "My name is Judai Yuki. Welcome to the Yuki manor! What's "

"… Your mansion?" I repeated. "Why am I here again?"

"You're here because Yami brought you here," said Judai. "To rest and recuperate, I suppose. You went through quite an ordeal."

I frowned. Having yelled a bit, there didn't seem to be much else I could do about the situation, so I flopped back onto the bed. "Ordeal?"

"You were beaten almost to death. And you mustn't have slept in quite a while. You've been asleep for three days."

I blinked. "_What." _Three days. Three days. I, Yugi Mutou, had slept for _three days straight. _Either Judai was lying, or something was very, very wrong -

"Now then, calm down!" Judai said, pushing me back down on the bed. "You've only just woken up! You'll end up fainting if you're not careful." I nodded and breathed deeply to slow down my pounding heart.

"Anyway, I just came to check up on you. Yami's been dying to see you since he dropped you off, but Ryou's forbidden him to come, for some reason."

"Who's this Yami?" I asked. The name rang a bell.

"Oh, he's our friend!" Judai assured me. "Definitely! He's got a temper, and he...well…you're – never mind. Would you like to know who Ryou is?"

I sensed that Judai didn't want to talk about this Yami, and decided there wasn't any point forcing him to. "Sure."

"Ryou Bakura is another person who lives here. He takes care of all medical matters. There's also Bakura Tozoku, and Johan Anderson along with myself and Yami."

My stomach then decided that it was a good time to make itself known, growling loud enough for even Judai to hear. He nodded at me and stood up.

"Let's go get you something to eat. Do you think you're up for a short walk?"

This was so weird; it looped right back around to normal again. "Sure," I said.

"Then why don't you change your clothes and I'll take you to the dining room!"

It was only then that I noticed that I was wearing a pair of silk pajamas. _Someone must have changed me while I was asleep_. The thought creeped me out and I shivered. Judai must have read my mind or something because he spoke up again.

"Ryou had to get change you out of your old clothes because they were soaked in blood and he needed to bandage you up. Now come on! You can wear these!"

He handed me some clothes and grinned.

"Aren't you going to turn your back?" I said.

"Oh, yes. That's the done thing in human society, isn't it…"

I frowned at the odd comment, but didn't pursue it farther. I changed into the clothes that Judai handed to me, grateful that he turned his back to give me some privacy. I donned a pair of casual jeans and a black t-shirt, and a clean pair of boxers. I folded the pajamas and put them on the bed.

"I'm done," I told Judai. "Should we go?"

"Sure!" Judai said, grinning over his shoulder at me before heading to the door. He held it open, waiting for me to walk out. "Right this way!"

* * *

><p><em>Ok! First chapter of Blood Links. As those of you who read what I<em>_'__d managed to do of Blood Lust may have realized, this is a rewrite of Blood Lust, but with a slightly different storyline and stuff. I actually planned it out properly this time. I__'__m sorry if Yugi and Judai seem OOC, but that__'__s how they have to be for now. I__'__ll explain why soon enough. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my… I'm so sorry that this took so long, I hadn't realised just how long it's been since I updated this. The chapter just didn't want to work, I had to threaten it and restart it several times before I got something that even made sense. It's really lighthearted at the moment but the plot will start soon enough. Enjoy!_

_Also, I just decided a little while ago that I'll be adding in some Yugioh 5Ds characters too. They'll appear later on in the story so there's no need to worry. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh DM, Yugioh GX or (soon to be) Yugioh 5Ds._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Introductions<p>

"The room that you were in is in the east wing of the manor," Judai explained. "All of the guestrooms are. I'll show you how to get back later. For now, is there anything specific you'd like to eat?"

I thought about it, mostly trying to remember when I had last eaten a proper meal. Apparently I hadn't. "Not really. As long as it's edible, I don't care."

"Okay then. The dining room's this way." Judai grabbed my wrist and dragged me through a corridor, down a flight of stairs, through several more corridors and into what I could only assume was the dining room.

The room was _huge_. The dining table was big enough to seat about twenty people, its wooden surface covered by a white cotton sheet. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, its many lights glittering and reflecting off hundreds of tiny crystals hanging from the twisting metal. The walls were a dark, mahogany brown with vases of flowers placed strategically around the room.

I couldn't help but stare. I had _never_ seen a place this grand.

Judai walked regally inside, took the chair at the head of the table and reached for a roll from one of the many platters adorning the table. He caught my eye and gestured to a seat beside him, which I took after shaking myself out of my dazed state.

"Breakfast is served," he said. "Please eat. The others will be down soon."

Judai had just finished saying that when the doors opened, revealing a teal haired boy wearing a pair of dark jeans and a long-sleeved lavender shirt with a blue vest over the top. He walked into the room, yawning widely with his hand over his mouth.

"Johan!" Judai called, waving at Johan, who came and sat on Judai's other side.

"Morning, Judai!" he grinned, giving Judai a high-five. "I see our guest has finally woken up. I was starting to think that Yami's little spell had been a _bit_ too strong."

…_Spell?_

"Same. But he woke up this morning so it's all alright now," Judai said to Johan before turning to me. "Yugi, this is Johan Anderson. He's… well…"

"I'm his lover," Johan finished, leering at Judai, who blushed a dark red.

"Johan!"

I smiled, holding back a laugh. "Too much information."

"Did Rainbow say something dirty to you, Judai?" a voice asked from the door. "Your face is all red." I turned towards the voice, finally noticing the person standing there.

_Rainbow?_

It was another boy, an albino, with pure white hair and ruby-red eyes. His hair fell to his mid back in thick strands with those on the top of his head standing up like horns. He was dressed in a simple blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans. A golden pendant hung from a leather cord around his neck, the pendant shaped like a large ring with a triangle on the inside and little spikes hanging from various places on the outside ring.

"None of your business, Kura," Judai said, sticking out his tongue.

"You'd better put that away unless you plan to use it," the boy strolled into the room and pulled up a seat. Judai drew his tongue back. The albino's red eyes turned on me, making me feel like he was looking _into_ me rather than at me. "I see that the kid is awake."

"Kid?" _I__'__m__not__a__kid._

"He's just being mean, ignore him," Johan said, looking pointedly away from the albino.

"Aww… you're so mean, Rainbow."

"Stop calling me that, Kitty."

"But it's so much fun, riling you up."

"Yugi, that's Bakura Tozoku," Judai explained, ignoring Bakura. "He's a friend of ours who's also living here. Don't worry about him, he's crazy."

"… Okay…" _weirdo__…_

"I heard that," Bakura said through a mouthful of food. "You just thought that I was a weirdo. You're really not one to talk, you know."

I gaped at him while Judai and Johan burst out laughing. "What…? How did you…"

"I can read minds. So _beware_!" He broke out into insane laugher.

I had no response to that. He was starting to freak me out.

"Bakura, could you _please_ be nice to our guest? We don't need you to scare him off with your death threats and general lunacy." Two people walked into the room; one of them looking exactly like Bakura except with brown eyes and less spiky hair. The other I recognised. Red eyes…spiky hair just like mine…

It was the man from my dream.

"You…" I whispered, looking straight at him.

"The one with white hair is Ryou Bakura and you already know Yami," Judai introduced, pointing to first one, then the other.

_I__ know __Yami? __But__ it__ was__ just a _dream_…_

"It wasn't a dream, kid," Bakura said, poking almost sadistically at a piece of bacon. "Everything that happened three days ago was very real."

"Will you stop that?" I scowled. "I don't like having my mind invaded like that. And I'm not a kid! And what do you mean three days ago?"

"Not my problem, _kid_." Bakura smirked. "And didn't you know? You've been asleep for three days, give or take a few hours. You've slept like a log… a very short, spiky-haired log…"

"'Kura, stop it." Ryou ordered, coming to sit beside me. I saw Yami move to the other side of the table, sitting beside Bakura. I turned my attention back to Ryou, who had started speaking to me. "Don't mind Bakura. He's usually rather rude, so it's best to just ignore it."

"I'll keep that in mind…" I said before turning to my food.

_Three __days? __I__'__ve __been __asleep __for_ three days?

* * *

><p>Breakfast finished without further incident, except for Johan and Bakura's constant arguing - and Yami's eyes burning holes into my head. It wasn't an angry gaze, just curious, and with this strange glint that sent me into spirals of déjà vu. I could have sworn I'd seen that look before…<p>

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder, spinning around until I came face to face with Johan. He looked down at me, emerald eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hey! It's just me," he said, holding his hands up in front of him as if to show he was unarmed. "Just wanted to see if you knew the way back to your room. This is a pretty big mansion and it's easy to get lost."

"Uh, yeah. I could use the help," I nodded, looking at him warily. "So, which way?"

"Come on, I'll lead you!" He grinned, grabbing me by the hand before towing me along, chattering animatedly as we walked.

"It's been so long since we've had a visitor!" Johan said, tugging me down a corridor. "The last time was… oh, I can't even remember now! Do you know how boring it can get when you have no new company for Ra knows how long?"

"Oh, don't I know…" I muttered, my neutral mood darkening as memories floated to the surface.

"Anyway. This here is the north wing. Dining room, kitchens, drawing room and the like are all here. Guest bedrooms are in the east wing and the master suite is in the west. Judai's the master of this household so he's got the entire west wing to himself…sometimes." The last word was muttered, a self-satisfied smirk crossing the teal-haired man's face.

"But enough about that!" His smirk turned into a friendly smile, making me smile in return as we walked. "We're in the east wing now. I'm not sure if you were paying attention to where we were going before, so someone will show you around later. Your room is right around here. My room is several doors down and to the right, but I'm hardly ever there, so no point even checking. Ryou's room is opposite yours and Bakura tends to bunk with him, though he also has his own room. Yami's room is further on, three doors down and on your left. If you need any help, just ask, ok?" Johan looked down at me, checking to make sure I had understood the instructions.

"Yeah, that's fine." I nodded, gripping the handle of my door. "Well, see you later." He nodded before turning and strolling away, whistling a cheerful tune as he went. I shook my head and opened the door, slipping inside and closing the door with a quiet click.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter. As I said earlier, this fought against me so hard… it's even more stubborn than Nightmare! Anyway, this week is an awesome writing week for me! I got two stubborn stories posted in 2 days! XD yayayayayay!<em>

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! I can't believe that, now that holidays are almost over (there's only 5 days left) I finally manage to finish a chapter of one of my fics! What the hell is wrong with me! I blame the plot bunnies. They went on holiday. That or my dog ate them. Dunno which yet.**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Yugioh DM, GX or 5Ds. I only own the plot of this story and a few other details that I can't mention yet without ruining the story for you guys.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Secrets<strong>

After Johan had left me in my room, I'd attempted to fall asleep, even though I knew what would come, but I was too tired to care. They had come promptly, filling my unconscious mind with visions of fear and dark loathing.

For as long as I could remember, I'd been haunted by nightmares, dreams of a time I didn't know. Dreams where I'm running away from something, something that I know will hurt me if given the chance to catch me. But I don't know what it is. The streets around me were always empty in the dreams, the air thick with terrified silence... as if it _knew_ that I'd be caught. And I was. Every time, in every single dream, I'm caught and pushed against a wall, pinned in place as a growl echoes around me, an inhuman growl of pure hunger and unending hatred. Fiery eyes stared at me from the shadows holding me to the wall... a look of complete insanity glazing their ruby depths, and then I'd wake up.

I stood at the large windows in my borrowed room, my eyes sweeping over miles and miles of forest surrounding the mansion. Below the windows and several stories down was a well-tended lawn, red roses set in beds at the one end and a cobbled path lined with small bushes snaking deeper into the garden.

_I haven't been outside since I got here_, I realised. _I haven't been outside in almost four days!_

I turned around and moved towards the door, opening it slowly and peering around. The corridor beyond was empty. All the doors were closed, not surprising really since it _was_ still very early in the morning, the sun having only risen about an hour earlier.

I slipped out of my room, closing the door quietly behind me before turning down the hallway, attempting to get down to the ground floor. It took quite a while but I eventually found the staircase leading to the front doors.

I sighed in relief, walking out of the mansion and turned towards the gardens I'd seen, following the cobbled path until I came to an intricate iron archway. The dark grey metal was imprinted with the shape of a sketchy dragon curved into a circle, its head almost biting its tail.

I blinked and tilted my head, examining the symbol curiously. I'd never seen that sign before, but it seemed important somehow…

I shook my head and passed under the archway, sparing the mark one last look before looking away and walking deeper into the grounds. I followed the path until it curved around the mansion, flopping down on a bench near the rose garden.

The flowers were very beautiful, the petals ranging from pale blue to rusty red to violet black. They swayed slightly in the breeze, the wind tugging half-heartedly at my hair as I gazed at the blossoms, my mind running over the events of the dream once again.

_Red eyes… empty streets… pain and blood…_

"They're very beautiful, aren't they?"

I jumped as a voice cut through my thoughts, whipping around to see a man standing behind me, his hands gripping the back of the bench. He had spiky black hair with yellow highlights and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a leather jacket sewn with orange baubles on the shoulders, elbows and collar, a pair of dark jean, a black shirt with a strange red symbol and a pair of brown, leather gloves. He had the biker look down quite nicely.

He looked down at me, cobalt eyes unreadable.

"A rose, no matter how beautiful, still has thorns. Beware of the ones who hide their thorns, for they are the most deadly."

I blinked, trying to understand what the man was saying to me.

"I'm Yusei Fudo. I live in the mansion along with Judai and the others. I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Yugi Mutou. I came here about a week ago. Apparently Yami found me and brought me here…?" I trailed off as Yusei's eyes narrowed, cobalt glowing purple-blue and his irises swirling with darkness.

"Did he now?" Yusei growled, his demeanour suddenly becoming hostile. "Has he spoken to you?"

I frowned, shaking my head. "No. He's barely even looked at me since I woke up."

Yusei seemed to relax, his eyes losing their sharpness. "Oh." He sighed, going a pale shade of red. "Well, why are you out so early in the morning? Everyone else is still asleep."

"I'm…" I hesitated, my gaze shifting from Yusei to the roses. I don't like to spout my problems to everyone who asks, I'm just not that sort of person… but something about Yusei made me wish to confide in him; made me feel like I could trust him. "I'm an insomniac. I have nightmares that keep me awake a lot. Sleep is hard to find most of the time. Eventually you just get used to not sleeping very much."

I glanced up at Yusei, blinking as the other man frowned. "What are these nightmares about?"

"I don't know…" I muttered, the dreams coming to the forefront of my mind. "I'm always running from something. There is no one else around me and when I get caught, there's no one to help me. I get pinned to a wall and something stares at me and then I wake up. There's so much hatred in those eyes… so much loss and insanity… and I've had this dream so many times…"

Yusei walked out from behind the bench and sat down beside me, moving as gracefully as a cat. "Don't disregard these visions as just dreams. Because you've had it so many times, the chances are that it is important, that someone is trying to tell you something. Try to remember what happened in the dreams, reflect on it and try to figure out what you are being told."

I nodded, leaning back and closing my eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I'll be sure to do that."

Yusei hummed, stretching his arms above his head and yawning a bit. "Feeling better now?"

I nodded again, opening my eyes and staring at the sky. "Yeah. This is the first time I've talked about those dreams to anyone. Thank you for listening."

"It's okay. I don't usually get company out here other than my friends but as you can see, they're not here at the moment."

"Friends?" I tilted my head to look at Yusei, curiosity filling me.

"Hm. Jack, Crow and Kiryu. We've been friends for as long as I can remember." Yusei smiled, lost in happy memories.

"Where are they now?"

"Dunno, though I'm pretty sure that Jack said he was going to America. Only I'm still here in Japan at the moment."

"Sounds lonely…" I murmured, looking at the ground. Memories of the years I'd spent alone played through my mind, flashes of self-hatred and anguish awakening as I relived those horrible times. "So lonely…"

"Oh, it's not so bad." Yusei said, turning my attention away from my dark thoughts. "I have all the people in this mansion for company, plus my friends and I all get together every now and again."

I grinned. "That's great! I hope I'll get to meet your friends some time!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will!"

"Yugi!" I blinked and glanced over my shoulder as Johan came jogging up to us, shooting a grin at Yusei. "Heya, Yusei! Haven't seen you for a while! Been buried in your work have you?"

Yusei smirked, winking at me. "I suppose you can say that. As a wise person once said, 'there's no rest for the wicked'!"

"You're about as wicked as the bunny Judai used to keep as a pet, Azra." _Azra?_ The name confused me. Wasn't his name Yusei?

The rest of the sentence registered and somehow the image of Yusei with a set of black bunny ears and a cotton tail formed in my head, blocking out my confusion and sending me into fits of hysterical laughter.

Yusei just scowled. "What did I say about calling me that?"

"Anyway," Johan laughed nervously and turned to me, waiting for me to get over my laughing fit before continuing. "Judai wanted me to find you. Breakfast is ready and Ryou wants to give you a quick check up as soon as you're done. Those wounds haven't quite healed up yet."

"Sure." I nodded, wiping away tears as I stood up. "I'll come again later, okay Yusei? I'd like to talk to you again."

Yusei smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was once again a noisy, chaotic affair. Judai stuffed food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, Johan and Bakura bickered endlessly and Yami stared at me as if I were some newly discovered artefact. Ryou sat quietly beside me, occasionally making small talk but mostly concentrating on his meal. I was surprised to see that Yusei didn't join us, and I asked Ryou about it.<p>

"He prefers to eat alone." He answered between bites. "That or he'll eat with the servants."

_Servants?_

"This is a manor, kid. Do you really think it could be managed just with the 5 of us plus Yusei?" Bakura asked, smirking. "Of course there are servants. Ten of them actually. I'm surprised that you haven't met any yet."

I shook my head. _Damn him and his mind reading._

"We recently employed some new servants in the mansion." Judai explained, swallowing his bread roll and reaching for another. "I think you'd like them. I'll introduce you to them later!"

"Ok."

"You love my mind reading! Admit it!"

"Shut up, Kitty. You're being too loud."

"Stop being a party pooper Rainbow!"

"_I AM NOT A PARTY POOPER!_"

"Now who's being too loud?"

It was then that I zoned them out again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ryou, do you know why Yami is constantly staring at me?"<p>

Ryou looked up from where he was dabbing ointment on one of the scrapes on my arm. "Sorry?"

"Yami. Why is he staring at me all the time?"

"I… I don't know…" I frowned, it seemed like he knew more than he was letting on, but I didn't push him to reveal what he knew.

"Okay then… why does Yusei hate him so much?" I pressed, wanting answers to at least _some_ of my questions.

"He hates Yami?" Ryou seemed genuinely confused.

"Hm. When I mentioned Yami earlier, his whole demeanour seemed to change. It's as if he holds some kind of grudge against Yami. Got any ideas?"

Ryou shook his head. "Nope, sorry." He smiled sadly, sorry to not be of help to me. "In all honesty, I haven't been here as long as some, Judai and Johan for example. So if you're looking for answers, you may want to corner one of them at some point. They can answer your questions if you can get them to talk."

I nodded in affirmation. "Okay then. I'll try questioning Judai later."

X.X.X.X

_**And I'm done with this chapter. It fought so hard… why are all my stories so against me? **_

_**Anyway, hope you like. I realise that this is taking a while to progress, but I'm trying to speed it up now. I wasn't supposed to introduce Yusei for another few chapters but I added him here to hurry it up. If I'm lucky and the plot bunnies agree with me, then the story will actually begin to move in the next few chapters. But I suppose that's what happens when I start to write with no real plan except a few character profiles.**_

_**But anyway, please review. I need to know if I'm failing epically with this. **_


End file.
